Why?
by THreeAngels K.R.Y
Summary: Kui Xian membunuh orang tua Sungmin! Sedangkan Sungmin? ia telah salah paham dan mengaggap Kyuhyunlah yang telah membunuh orang tuanya! / Yoona tewas mengenaskan ditangan Yesung didepan mata Ryeowook sendiri, bagaimanakah reaksinya? YeWook Slight KyuMin.
1. Chapter 1

**::~/Disclaimer\\\~::**  
>semuanya adalah milik Tuhan yang maha Esa. And fic ini asli cap dua kura-kura asli punya Author (?)!<p>

**::~/Pairing\\\~::**  
>Yesung x Ryeowook<p>

**::~/Warning\\\~::**  
>Boys Love, Yesung x Jessica, Ryeowook x Yoona, Typo(s), alay, gaje, OOC, ya gitu dehh...<p>

**::~/Rated\\\~::**  
>hayyoh loh, Author nyoba bikin Rated "M" jeng...jeng...jeng...<br>tpi sekarang T dulu, hehehe...

**::~/Genre\\\~::**  
>RomanceMystery/fantasy (maybe...)

**::~/Summary\\\~::**  
>Dasar Namja bodoh! Apa kau pikir dengan mengakhiri hidupmu, semua akan berakhir? Kau punya otak bukan? Gunakan otakmu itu untuk berfikir yang positive! Dasar namja gila!...<p>

**::~[[Why?]]~::**

**Chungwon Univercity~**

"Ryeowook hyung"seorang namja jangkung mengejar dengan derap langkah memburu.

"ng? Gwaechana Kyu?" yang dipanggil menengok kebelakang dengan tatapan heran. Ia memandang tubuh namja yang bernama 'Kim Kyuhyun' itu secara seksama, dari atas hingga bawah, bukan dari bawah hingga atas karena dia lumayan tinggi dari pada Ryeowook. "dari mana saja kau?" lanjutnya yang masih menatap sepatu penuh lumpur milik Kyuhyun.

"ehehehe, dari taman belakang, semalam kan hujan...jadi becek deh..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan sebuah cengiran gaje.

"ngapain kau jauh-jauh ketaman belakang?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih bingung dengan tingkah dongsaengnya kandungnya ini.

"ngambil bunga buat Minnie chagi dong! Hehe, mumpung belum musim salju, bunga-bunga masih ada! Nih, aku temukan 3 mawar pink! Mau satu untuk diberikan Yoona noona?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan satu mawar pink padanya.

"huh, dasar Abnormal! Sungmin itu namja tahu!, tapi boleh juga..." ucapnya mencibir Kyuhyun tapi masih juga mengambil bunga mawar dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"cih, udah mencibir, masih diambil lagi bunganya!" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal, lalu melihat sesosok yeojya manis melambaikan tangan padanya, atau lebih tepatnya kepada Ryeowook.

"tuh hyung! Yoona noona udah dateng, aku pergi dulu ya! Hwaiting oke?" kyuhyunpun segera berlalu setelah menyemangati hyungnya tersebut.

"dasar...Kyu payah, ah!" gerutu Ryeowook kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yeojya-chingu tercintanya *Author mendidih*, Yoona.

"oppa! Temani aku keperpus yuk!" ajak Yoona dengan senyuman manisnya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum kecil lalu membelai pipi kekasihnya sayang.

"ne, kajja...mumpung kelasku masih kosong.." ucapnya sambil menggandeng tangan Yoona dengan mesra. Ya, jurusan fakultas Yoona dan Ryeowook memang berbeda. Ryeowook dijurusan Kesenian, sementara Yoona dijurusan akutansi.

"ini untukmu Chagiiya! Kau manis sekali hari ini!" puji Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar Pink yang diberi Kyuhyun tadi kepada Yoona.

"cantiknya! Gomawoyo Oppa!" ucapnya sambil menhghirup wangi dari bunga mawar tersebut.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan melihat aksi manis Yoona, dan dia segera menarik tangan Yoona menuju perpustakaan.

Diperjalanan mereka menuju perpus, mereka bercanda ria sambil tertawa bersama. Mereka sangat serasi bagi banyak orang yang melihatnya *dan bagi Author, tidak! #PLAKK*.

"oppa, ceritamu lucu sekali...bagaimana bisa PSP Kyuhyun jadi ganjalan mobil?" tanya Yoona yang tawanya sudah agak mereda.

"hahaha, awalnya aku terkejut saat mendadak mobilnya maju, ya...kau tahukan, ditempat parkir mobil dirumahku kan agak menurun, saat aku dan Kyuhyun terkejut, reflek aku menarik PSP kyuhyun yang satu level lagi, permainanya sudah tam-"

BRUUKKK...

"AWWH,," ringis Ryeowook merasakan nyeri dipinggangnya. Yoona segera menolongnya dengan lembut.

"oppa tak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut. Sambil mengelus-ngelus daerah yang sakit menurut Ryeowook.

"ani, aku tak kenapa-kenapa..." jawab Ryeowook lembut sambil membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor.

"ah, mianhae Kim Ryeowook-sshi..., aku tak sengaja.." kata namja tampan yang tadi menabraknya. Namja tampan itu, kini telah sibuk dengan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh.

"ah, gwaenchanayo! Bolehkah aku membantumu?" tanya Ryeowook yang segera membereskan buku-buku namja tampan tersebut, dan disambut oleh senyuman hangat dari Yoona karena Namja-chingunya sangat baik dan ramah.

Dan saat sedang asyik mengumpulkan buku-buku tersebut, setetes air mata membasahi tangan Ryeowook.

"loh.., kenapa kau menangis? Eng...Kim Yesung dari jurusan fotografer?" tanya Ryeowook yang terkejut melihat namja tampan yang benama Yesung itu menangis.

"..." Yesung tak menjawab dan terus saja mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang sangat banyak itu.

Tangan-tangan Ryeowook masih saja berkutat dengan banyaknya buku yang masih berserakan, sampai ia menemukan 2 lembar foto seorang yeojya yang sangat ia kenal dibuku yang bersampul berbeda dengan buku yang lain.

'_Jung Jessica?'_ tanya Ryeowook dalam hati... _'tapikan...dia sudah meninggal 2 bulan lalu...'_ lanjutnya yang tak akan bisa didengar oleh Yoona dan Yesung. ('Y' semua awalnya).

"ah, mianhae Ryeowook-sshi!" ucap namja bernama Kim Yesung tersebut yang langsung menarik 2 lembar foto yang tadi dipegang Ryeowook dengan terburu-buru. "dia...model fotoku saat aku melakukan praktek 3 bulan yang lalu..." lanjutnya yang sekarang sedang merapihkan buku-bukunya agar terlihat lurus.

'bohong...ya! namja ini bohong...' tegas Ryeowook dalam hati.

"aku duluan Ryeowook-sshi! Terima kasih atas bantuannya, dan mianhae yang sebelumnya ne," ucap Yesung yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang diam terpaku.

"bohong..." gumam Ryeowook menerawang kosong tangannya yang tadi terkena air mata Yesung.

"oppa...kau melihat apa tadi...dimatanya?" tanya Yoona yang mengerti perasaan gusar yang sedang dihadapi namja-chingunya ini.

"dia berbohong! Ada apa dengan jung Jessica ya?" ucapnya datar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari tangannya itu.

"waeyo oppa?, jangan begini! Memangnya ada apa dengan foto tadi?" tanya Yoona lagi kini mengelus-ngelus punggung Ryeowook. Ya, Yoona bukanlah tipe yeojya manja dan centil seperti kebanyakan. Dia adalah yeojya yang baik, manis, perhatian, dan agak err- tomboy.

"engg- Chagiiya...aku masuk kelas dulu ya, sepertinya Lee seosaengnim akan masuk kekelasku!" ucap Ryeowook menunjukan ekspresi bersalah.

"ne oppa!, nanti pulang...oppa ingin aku tunggu atau tidak?" tanyanya dengan tatapan lembut.

"tidak usah...aku mau pulang malam, hari ini, tak apa kan?" ucap Ryeowook yang balik bertanya kepada Yoona tanpa mengubah ekspresi bersalahnya.

"hahahaha! Oppa!, aku ini hanya sebagai yeojya-chingumu! Masih belum boleh aku mengaturmu!" tutur Yoona lembut sambil merapikan baju Ryeowook yang agak berantakan.

"kembalilah kekelas! Kabari aku jika oppa sudah sampai rumah ne?, aku ingin berbincang-bincang dengan oppa lewat telephone, boleh?" Kini Yoona sudah selesai dengan baju Ryeowook.

"tentu..." ucap Ryeowook sambil berlari pergi menuju kelasnya sambil tersenyum manis. Yoona yang melihatnya juga membalasnya.

'_oppa...kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan namja tadi?'_ pikir Yoona yang langsung berjalan menuju perpus.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

KRIEEEETT...

"Mwo? Tidak terkunci? Siapa yang membukanya?" tanya Ryeowook terkejut. Dengan mudahnya pintu rumah megahnya terbuka hanya sekali dorongan ringan.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Dengan langkah memburu, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada. Namun...,baru saja menaiki 5 anak tangga...

"tidak menemukan kasus baru ya hyung? Hahaha kasian..." ucap seorang namja dengan suara bash yang lembut namun mematikan yang telah mengintrupsi langkah kakinya.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung tersenyum meremehkan tanpa menoleh keasal suara tersebut. "jadi...kau yang membuka pintu rumahku? Daebak! Padahal baru tadi pagi aku mengganti grendelnya, tapi kau masih bisa menerobosnya." Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada meremehkan.

"hahahaha...kunci seperti itu tak ada apa-apanya bagi seorang pencuri kelas kakap sepertiku..." ucap namja yang menjadi lawan bicara Ryeowook dengan sangat angkuh.

Ryeowook masih saja tetap setia menyunggingkan senyum meremehkannya tanpa menoleh sedikit ataupun melirik lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"aku tak penah habis fikir...aku...ketua dari Organisasi Detektif Nasional Terselubung Seoul (ODNTS) *Author ngarang bebas* bisa memiliki adik seorang perampok keji sepertimu..." ucap Ryeowook sambil menaiki 5 anak tangga. "sangat keji dan tak berperasaan malah" lanjutnya yang kini sudah menatap tajam lawan bicaranya itu *bayangin tangganya berbentuk U jadi Wookie berdiri ditengah-tengah & natap langsung kelawan bicaranya*

"aku bukan perampok hyung...aku ini seorang pencuri terhormat kelas kakap yang tak pernah tertangkap sekalipun!" ucapnya dengan masih menggunakan nada angkuhnya.

"ciiih..apa bedanya? Sudahlah Kui Xian! Istirahatlah dikamarmu! Hari sudah larut...sepertinya Kyuhyun akan pulang pagi, dia lembur dikantor...hahh...aku tak tahu dia lembur atau bermain game disana!" ucap Ryeowook sambil menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan mendekati namja yang benama Kim Kui Xian (?) tersebut. Atau...bisa dibilang kembaran Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut.

Kui Xian yang tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, kini tengah mengganti tatapannya itu dengan tatapan lembut, lebih lembut dari Ryeowook bahkan. Menyebabkan ia sangat terlihat seperti Kyuhyun yang lembut, pengertian dan Evil, bukan seperti Kui Xian yang sangat dingin dan tak berperasaan.

"mau makan apa Kui Xian? Aku akan memasakan apa saja untukmu...~" tutur Ryeowook dengan sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Kui Xian dengan lembut. 'benar-benar mirip! Fisiknya tak berbeda sama sekali!' pikirnya dalam hati.

"tentu saja, aku kan kembar dengannya hyung!" sewot Kui Xian sambil menyingkirkan lembut tangan Ryeowook dari helaian rambutnya.

"tidak sopan membaca pikiran orang sembarangan Kui Xian!" pekik Ryeowook malu, karena pikirannya terbaca oleh Kui Xian.

"hyung...hyung...itukan memang keahlian keluarga kita!" ucapnya sambil melirik foto keluarga yang sangat besar tertampang di tembok tepat didepan pintu masuk.

Disitu terdapat Appanya yang bernama Kim Hankyung *dengan setelan jas serba hitam yang terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah* disebelah kiri Ummanya yang bernama Kim Heechul *yang sangat terlihat anggun menggunakan setelan gaun tanpa lengan serba hitam yang panjangnya menjutai menyapu lantai dengan bandana mawar hitam besar disebelah kanan dirambut blonde sepunggungnya yang terjuntai indah kebawah* yang sedang mengalungkan tangannya keleher putih Ryeowook kecil yang mengenakan setelan jas sama dengan Appa, berserta kedua Dongsaengnya, Kyuhyun disebelah kanannya dan Kui Xian disebelah kirinya.

Senyum bahagia tertampak jelas difoto keluarga tersebut. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikan foto tersebut mulai menitikan air mata kerinduannya terhadap keluarga bahagianya.

Umma dan Appa Ryeowook, Kui Xian dan Kyuhyun meninggal karena menyelamatkan keluarga sahabatnya, keluarga Jung junsu dan Jung Jaejoong yang diterkam lawan perusahaannya, saat kebetulan mereka sedang bertamu 10 tahun yang lalu. Dari insident ini, hanya Jung Jessica, anak keluarga Jung saja, yang bisa terselamatkan meskipun pada akhirnya Jessica tetap mati ditangan mereka 2 bulan yang lalu.

"itulah keahlian keluarga kita! Alat indera kita sejuta kali lebih kuat dibanding manusia manapun"

Ryeowook tertegun melihat adiknya yang paling tak punya perasan itu menangis tanpa suara meskipun air matanya mengalir deras.

"sudahlah Kui Xian! Ayo makan, aku yakin besok kau akan mencuri sandwitch permata kan? Makanya kau harus makan!" kata Ryeowook sambil berlalu menuju dapur, namun langkahnya berhenti kembali setelah mendengar teriakan Histeris dari adiknya yang paling Evil, ya...Kim Kyuhyun.

"Hyuuuuuung~" jerit Kyuhyun histeris dan berlari ala Slow Motion yang membuat Kui Xian sweardrop sendiri, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook.

"Xian Hyuuuuung~ Bogoshippo! Jeongmal Bogoshippo hyuuuuung~ ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai dipelukan Kui Xian.

"na do Kyu~!" balas Kui Xian yang memeluk Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ryeowook yang melihatnya menjadi tersentuh, dan mulai menitikan air mata bahagianya. 'Umma, Appa, lihatlah...meskipun Kui Xian adalah seorang Pencuri terhandal didaftar sejarah organisasi kami, tapi dia sangat dewasa Umma, sangat lembut...' batin Ryeowook yang melirik kearah foto berbingkai kecil diatas kulkas, Appa dan Umma *masih mengenakan pakaian hitam tadi* yang sedang merangkul pinggang pasangannya dengan mesra.

"Kyu~ aku rindu saat-saat kita-"

"Ne, hyung...Na do!" potong Kyuhyun cepat dan beerpelukan lagi. Membuat Ryeowook yang melihatnya sangat terharu. Hingga...

"Kyu~ aku membeli kaset CD game Starcraft terbaru! Ayo kita tandiiiiiiing~!"

"itulah yang aku sangat aku rindukan hyuuuuung~!"

GUBRRAAKKK...

'aku menarik pikiranku barusan...' gumam Ryeowook yang dengan kesal melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

_Ne show ne show opera~_

_norae haneun opera~ _

_chumchuneun ne opera~  
>Neomu chu-eunikka Cheongdam-eun igeonikka~<br>Ne show ne show opera~_

_Nega mandeun opera sesang meotjin opera~  
>Ike chu-eunikka da kibon chu-eunikka~<em>

"HWAAAA! BERISIIIIIIK!" pekik Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba untuk tidur. Sebenarnya ia ingin begadang maen game dengan Kui Xian, namun dilarang Ryeowook karena besok Kyuhyun akan ada kelas untuk kuliahnya.

Suara dering Hpnya tak kunjung berhenti...akhirnya dengan segenap 'ke ENGGAK MAUAN' seorang Kim kyuhyun mengangkat telephonenya tersebut.

"Yeoboseyooooo?" ucapnya tak semangat. Hingga ia mendengar perintah dari orang yang menelponnya.

"MWO? Ta-tapikan kasus Jung Jessica itu..."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

_Blow Your Mind kara Mr. Simple  
>Blow Your Mind ttae-ga watjanha Duryeowo malgo<br>Blow Your Mind Kaja Mr. Simple  
>Blow Your Mind ttae-ga watjanha Junbi dwaetjanha<em>

"kenapa harus dini hari sih!" keluh Ryeowook yang dari tadi bergeliat malas diatas kasurnya untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Dan akhirnya dengan lemas ia meraih Hpnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"M-MWO? ADA YANG MEMINTA MENYELIDIKI KASUS JUNG JESSICA LAGI?"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

_urin gyumodo choego  
>seugeildo choego<br>mwodeunji choegoga animyeon andwae  
>syupeojinieoneun wollae maen jaman ppajin ireumhamyeo himsen dori syupeomaen<br>yeolgeongdo choego  
>jeongsillyeokdo choego<br>nuga uril gamhi kkeureonael tenga  
>syupeojinieoneun wollae maen jaman ppajin ireumhamyeo himsen dori syupeomaen<em>

Seorang namja tampan terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar Hpnya berbunyi, dan itu adalah sebuah pesan. Diambilnya perlahan Hpnya lalu dibacanya pesan tersebut.

_From : O.D.N.T.S  
>Kasus yang anda minta, akan segera kami urus..<br>terima kasih atas segala info anda yang telah memberitahu kami!_

Namja tampan itupun kembali tersenyun meskipun terlihat sekali sangat dipaksakan.

"Kui Xian, terimalah pembalasanku...aku akan membunuh Hyung dan Dongsaengmu itu, sebagaimana kau telah membunuh kekasih tercintaku...jung Jessica! Nantikan permainanku Kim Kyuhyun...dan, aku sudah punya yang special untukmu Kim Ryeowook..." ucap namja tampan itu dengan seringaian yang terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya.

"Nantikan hadiah dariku...Kim Ryeowook!"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~T.B.C~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Hahahaha, Author buat Fic Mystery dan fantasy lagikan jadinya...  
>hehehe, maklum...Author penggemar Fic yang kaya gituan!<p>

tdiinya sih, Author bikin fic ini berpairing KyuMin, tpii, berubung Fic YeWook udah lbh langka kya BBM (?), jdii fic ini Author rombak lagi, hehehe, mian buat KyuMin Shipper, nti aku tmbahin adegan-adegannya KyuMin deh... ^.^v...

Readers, Author mohon Reviews kalian ya, sebagai penyemangat Author buat melanjutkan nie cerita!  
>kalian pasti tahu, gimana sih rasanya..kita udah cape-cape ngetik tapi gak ada yang Review? *pundung*.<br>Oke, terima kasih atas perhatiannya...


	2. Chapter 2

**::~/Disclaimer\\\~::**  
>semuanya adalah milik Tuhan yang maha Esa. And fic ini asli cap dua kura-kura asli punya Author (?)!<p>

**::~/Pairing\\\~::**  
>Yesung x Ryeowook<p>

**::~/Warning\\\~::**  
>Boys Love, Yesung x Jessica, Ryeowook x Yoona, Typo(s), alay, gaje, OOC, ya gitu dehh...<p>

**::~/Rated\\\~::**  
>hayyoh loh, Author nyoba bikin Rated "M" jeng...jeng...jeng...<br>tpi sekarang T dulu, hehehe...

**::~/Genre\\\~::**  
>RomanceMystery/fantasy (maybe...)

**::~/Summary\\\~::  
><strong>Kui Xian membunuh orang tua Sungmin! Sedangkan Sungmin? Kini ia telah salah paham dan mengaggap Kyuhyunlah yang telah membunuh orang tuanya! / Yoona tewas mengenaskan ditangan Yesung didepan mata Ryeowook sendiri, bagaimanakah reaksinya?

.

.

_Namja tampan itupun kembali tersenyun meskipun terlihat sekali sangat dipaksakan._

_"Kui Xian, terimalah pembalasanku...aku akan membunuh Hyung dan Dongsaengmu itu, sebagaimana kau telah membunuh kekasih tercintaku...jung Jessica! Nantikan permainanku Kim Kyuhyun...dan, aku sudah punya yang special untukmu Kim Ryeowook..." ucap namja tampan itu dengan seringaian yang terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya._

_"Nantikan hadiah dariku...Kim Ryeowook!"_

.

.

.

**::~[[Why?]]~::**

.

.

_Kini, seorang namja manis berumur 17 tahun sedang mengantarkan ke 3 orang anak kecil, yang satu berumur 12 tahun, sedangkan yang 2 lainnya sama-sama berumur 11 tahun menuju sebuah ruang dokter di rumah sakit ternama Seoul._

"_Wookie, sudahlah...jangan menangis lagi ne? Ini permintaan appamu loh! Kau harus ikhlas," tutur namja manis yang mengantar mereka –Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Kui Xian- dengan lembut._

"_ta...tapi Hyukkie hyung! Hyung kan tahu! Alat indera keluarga kami itu special! Wookie gak mau kalau mata appa diserahkan sama orang yang gak bertanggung jawab! Nanti dia malah menyalah gunakan mata appa! Hiks..." jawab namja berumur 12 tahun itu dengan sesungukan._

"_Ini kan wasiat appa hyung! Kata appa, kalau dia sudah meninggal, ia ingin mendonorkan matanya ke Rumah Sakit! Ingat hyung! Ini permintaan terakhir appa tercinta kita!" ucap salah seorang anak yang lebih muda dari Wookie._

"_TAPI KYUNNIE! AKU MENENTANGNYA! Hiks...appa!" jerit Wookie pilu._

_Namja manis yang bernama Lee Hyuk Jae atau lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk itu merendahkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Wookie erat._

"_Sabar ne Wookie. Sabar," Hyukkie terus mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya kepunggung Wookie guna meredakan amarah namja mungil itu._

"_Appa! Hiks...hiks...appa!" racau Wookie dipelukan Hyukkie. Kyuhyun juga ikut mengelus-ngelus rambut Wookie hyung tercintanya. Sedangkan Kui Xian hanya bisa diam sambil menunjukan wajah datarnya._

__Skip Time__

_Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kui Xian, dan Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk tegang diruangan dokter yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuan mereka._

"_bagaimana? Anda setuju?" tanya dokter itu._

"_Aku setuju, jika itu memang yang terbaik untuk pamanku, aku selalu setuju!" jawab Hyukkie pasrah._

"_Aku setuju setuju saja." Kata Kui Xian dengan sangat datar._

"_A-aku setuju! Aku setuju!" jawab Kyuhyun agak ragu._

_Kini tinggal Wookie seorang yang belum menjawabnya. Wookie menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya menunduk, namun orang orang yang berada diruangan itu tahu benar bagaimana raut wajah namja imut tersebut._

"_Wookie.." panggil Hyukkie pelan._

'_CKLEKK'_

_Seorang suster memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil membawa seorang namja yang kira-kira berumur 14 tahun. Namja itu membawa tongkat serta tatapannya kosong kedepan. Pasti semua orang akan tahu bahwa namja ini buta._

"_ini dia namja yang akan menerima donor mata dari Hankyung-ssi." Ucap sang dokter sambil menyuruh sang suster untuk mendekat._

"_tidak...tidak...TIDAK! TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MENGAMBIL MATA APPAAA!" jerit Wookie seraya bangun dari duduknya dan membanting namja buta tersebut ketembok terdekat dengan sangat keras._

'_BRAKK'_

"_sshh...Appo!" rintih namja itu seraya memegangi kepalanya yang kini telah berceceran darah segar disekitar pelipis kanannya._

"_MATI SAJA KAU!" dengan teganya, Wookie menendang-nendang namja buta tersebut dengan sangat kuat._

"_Wookie hyung! Wookie hyung! Sudahlah, hentikan perbuatan gilamu itu!" Kyuhyun menarik Wookie keluar ruangan._

"_Hyukkie hyung! Suruh dokter untuk tetap melakukan pendonoran mata! Aku akan membawa Wookie hyung pergi jauh! Aku mohon, ini permintaan terakhir appa!" dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik Wookie keluar ruangan. Tak peduli dengan rontaan hyungnnya tersebut. Ada secercah rasa bersalah dihatinya, namun ia juga tak ingin jika permintaan terakhir Appa tercintanya tak dikabulkan._

"_KYUHYUN! KIM KYUHYUN LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU! KAU JAHAT KYUHYUN! APPA! APPA! APPAAAA!"_

.

.

"APPAAA! Hosh...hosh...mimpi lagi?" Wookie mengusap peluh yang telah membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Appa...maafkan aku..." Wookie menatap butiran-butiran keringat yang masih tertinggal ditangannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan terus membenci namja yang telah mengambil matamu! Selamanya appa!" ia pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi, mengingat sekarang adalah pukul 5 pagi. Waktu yang tepat untuk berbenah diri dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

.

.

**_Ruang Kerja Ketua O.D.N.T.S_**

"Hoaaammhh! Lama sekali sih hyung!" Kyuhyun menguap lebar karena sedang menunggu seseorang sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Merasa tak direspon oleh Hyungnya itu, Kyuhyun melirik hal apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Wookie.

"Hyung! Apa gak sayang tuh? Jus jeruknya? Masa buat ditulis-tulis di kertas kosong sih hyung? Ya gak keliatan lah!" sewot Kyuhyun.

"Pabboya Kyuhyun! Aku sedang menulis puisi cinta untuk Yoona! (Astajimm .)!" jawab Wookie cuek.

"Ya Hyung! Kan sudah kubilang gak bakal keliatan!"

"Aku akan menyuruh Yoona menggosok kertas ini, selain untuk merapikannya, juga untuk memunculkan tulisan rahasiaku ini."

"Ooohh~" respon Kyuhyun tak peduli.

'CKLEKK'

"Ketua! Tamunya sudah datang!" ucap seorang gadis dari balik pintu yang terbuka seutuhnya.

"Baik! Suruh segera masuk Seohyun-ssi!" Wookie menyudahi acara tulis menulisnya dan menumpuk kertas tadi ditumpukan kertas yang lainnya.

"Annyeong." Ucap sang tamu yang sudah ditunggu –berabad-abad- oleh KyuWook sambil melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan mereka.

KyuWook segera tercengang dengan aroma 'Suram' yang terkuar dari tubuh tamunya itu. (ingat, Keluarga Wookie memiliki Indera yang sejuta (?) kali lebih kuat dari manusia biasa)

KyuWook asyik menghirup aroma yang bagi mereka sungguh tak biasa itu.

'Sebegitu frustasinyakah namja ini? Sungguh suram sekali Auranya' paling tidak, begitulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kedua kakak beradik ini.

Menyadari tatapan tak suka dari tamu mereka, Wookie segera menyudahi acara 'Hirup menghirup' mereka dan menjitak dahi Kyuhyun.

'BLETAKK'

"Ya! Hyung Pabbo! Sakit tahu!" Kyuhyun kesal lantaran jitakan 'Maut' Wookie tak main-main sakitnya.

"Ehem, Mianhae Ahjussi, atas tingkah kurang sopan dari kami!" ucap Ryeowook menyesal.

"A-ahjussi? Setua itukah aku? Aku baru 24 tahun loh!"

"Wajah anda berkata lain tuan! Berarti anda berMuTu ya! BerMuka Tua! Huahahahahaha!" Tawa Kyuhyun meledak seketika, tak sadar bahwa Hyungnya kini telah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

'BLETAKK, BLETAKK, BLETAKK'

"Hyung! Appo!" Kyuhyun meringis menahan tangis lantaran Tripple jitakan maut dari hyungnya sungguh meninggalkan kesan 'Indah' diwajahnya.

"Nikmatilah semua benjolan itu Kyu!" Wookie tak perduli.

"Naneun Kim Ryeowook Imnida! Ketua ODNTS! Dan ini Kyuhyun. Wakil merangkap adik kandungku!" Wookie menjelaskan dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Namja yang menjadi tamunya.

"Kim Kyuhyun Imnida...hiks..." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengusap-ngusap 3 benjolan didahinya.

Namja itu menjabat tangan Ryeowook dengan hangat "Kim Yesung Imnida!"

'DEG'

Sepertinya indera perasa milik Wookie mulai bekerja saat bersentuhan dengan kulit namja ini.

'Ah! Kenapa aku merasakan sebuah ingatan saat menyentuh kulitnya. Bukan! Bukan sekedar ingatan! Tapi juga dendam! Dendam yang teramat sangat!' pikir Wookie kalut.

Yesung menatap tajam bola mata Wookie yang telah membulat sempurna. Dari mata tersebut, ia dapat merasakan bahwa Wookie sedang memikirkan 'Siasat' sempurnanya. Dan tidak akan sempurna lagi jika Wookie mengetahuinya. Buru-buru Yesung menarik tangannya.

"Hyung? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun Khawatir lantaran tanpa sebab yang jelas, hyungnya itu telah mengeluarkan air mata sambil menatap tangannya yang tadi dijabat oleh Yesung.

'SRAKK'

"Ah! Mianhae..." Yesung merendah untuk memungut tumpukan kertas yang tadi 'tak' sengaja ia senggol.

Yesung menyeringai setan saat menemukan sebuah kertas beraroma jeruk yang menandakan itu adalah kertas yang Wookie tulis sedari tadi. Dengan Sigap Yesung menukar kertas tersebut dengan kertas beraroma jeruk lainnya dari tasnya.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan pakaian serba tertutup tengah berdiri didepan pintu Ruang Kerja Hyung + Dongsaengnya.

Tak harus menempelkan telinganya kepintu, ia sudah tahu benar apa yang tengah terjadi didalam. Penglihatannya sudah menembus kedalam dengan mata 'Special' yang memang ia miliki dari keturunan keluarganya. Begitu juga dengan telinganya yang dapat mendengar jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan diruang tersebut.

Ya, dialah Kim kui Xian. Ia menjaga Hyung dan Dongsaengnya itu secara diam-diam, takut-takut kalau Yesung a.k.a musuh sejatinya sejak 2 bulan lalu menyakiti orang-orang tersayangnya.

Ia melihat Yesung menyerahkan seberkas data-data Jessica. Ternyata Yesunglah yang telah meminta ODNTS untuk menyelidiki kasus jessica. Kui Xian tahu betul bahwa itu hanyalah siasat Yesung untuk menjebak Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, lalu membunuh mereka.

Ryeowook kini telah terlihat tenang dari sebelumnya. Dan Kui Xian juga tahu kalau Ryeowook telah mencium gelagat Yesung, dan karena itu pula Kui Xian menjadi waspada.

Kui Xian melihat Yesung mendekati pintu. Segera saja Kui Xian menjauh dari depan pintu. Begitu Yesung menutup kenop pintunya, Kui Xian langsung menyapa.

"Annyeong Jong Woon! Wah, semakin lama kau semakin tampan saja."

"Ck, mengapa disini ada bedebah macam kau? Kau tak takut mereka akan menangkap pembunuh sepertimu?"

"A-a-a, Jong Woon! Kata-katamu tadi begitu menusuk hati,"

"Cih! Dasar pembunuh! Jangan panggil nama laknat itu, bajingan!"

"hahaha, bukankah itu memang **nama**mu? Hem? Kenapa? Takut ketahuan Wookie hyung yaaaa?"

"Diam kau pembunuh! Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi dengan kedua orang tersayangmu itu, terlebih lagi untuk Hyung tercintamu itu! Icamkan itu baik-baik Kim Kui Xian!" Yesung segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan koridor yang beruntung menggunakan peredam suara beserta dalam keadaan sepi tersebut.

Kui Xian tertawa meremehkan "Jiwa pembunuhmu tak sekuat diriku, yang berani membunuh orang tuaku sendiri Kim Jong Woon!"

.

.

"Kyuhyun! Apa kau tadi merasakannya?" tanya Wookie kepada adiknya yang telah membereskan berkas-berkas yang telah mereka dapat dari Yesung.

"Hem, sedikit hyung! Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan namja BerMuTu tadi sih! Jadi aku kurang peka!" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"entahlah Kyu, saat menjabat tangannya, aku jadi ingat akan namja yang menerima donor mata dari Appa sepuluh tahun lalu!" Wookie memasukan puisi cinta –Kertas yang ditulis dengan air jeruk tadi- kedalam kantung kemejanya.

"benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya ya?"

"a-aku tak berani menatap matanya sedikitpun Kyu! Apakah ada yang mirip saat kau melihat matanya?"

"gimana aku mau lihat kalau aku saja sedari tadi berkutat dengan Laptop hyung! Tapi kalau aku lihatpun, aku tak akan menyadarinya karena mata itu tak menyimpan keanehan bagiku karena sudah terbiasa melihatnya kan?" Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan acara beres-beresnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan ne? Lebih baik kita makan siang saja yuk! Aku lapar..." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Wookie menuju pintu.

.

.

Kui Xian yang hendak melangkah pergi dikagetkan dengan sebuah tangan yang melingkar indah dipinggangnya.

"Kyunnie! Untung saja kau ada diluar! Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang! Kau mau?" seorang namja Aegyo memeluk Kui Xian –yang disangka Kyuhyun- dengan erat.

Kui Xian membalik tubuhnya dengan kasar "Aku bukan Kyuhyun!" bentaknya kepada namja yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Kau bicara apa Kyunnie? Kau in-"

Sungmin memutuskan ucapannya sendiri saat menatap sepasang mata yang asing baginya.

Kui Xian melempar kaca mata yang selama ini menutupi mata hitam keunguannya. Dan itu sanggup membuat Sungmin bungkam. Karena, warna mata merekalah satu-satunya ciri untuk membedakan mereka.

"B-Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut. Dan tanpa segan Kui Xian memukul tengkuk Sungmin hingga Sungmin pingsan. Dengan mata 'Special'nya, Kui Xian mencari titik ingatan dari tubuh Sungmin lalu menekan syaraf tersebut agar sebagian kecil ingatan Sungmin hilang.

Setelah melakukan aksinya, Kui Xian menyenderkan Sungmin kepintu ruang kerja KyuWook. Dan segera berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Ditengah jalan, Kui Xian sedikit direpotkan dengan sebuah panggilan yang bertandang ke Hpnya.

_Knock out  
>Jo unmyongun bandushi je galgirul gaji<br>Knock out  
>Piharyohedo jolde soyong obji<br>Knock out  
>Badaduryo you can't do this fight because<br>Negeson gunyoga gidehalge objanha  
>I wanna knock out<br>Anya nanun gobuhagesso gudero  
>Knock out<br>Tahyobhanun salmul sanungod I wanna  
>Knock out<br>Nega wonhanungon moduda  
>Kuthkaji sawo nan reason is I'm alive.<em>

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa Boss?" jawabnya sambil terus berlari.

'_ada mangsa baru untukmu, Mr. Dead!'_

"Begitukah? Siapa? Dan tinggal dimana mereka?"

'_aku ingin...kau melenyapkan pemilik perusahaan terbesar kedua dikorea! keluarga Lee yang tinggal diperumahan Distrik Gangnam, Mr. Dead!'_

Kui Xian berhenti sejenak dari larinya lantaran kaget.

'Keluarga Lee? Pemilik perusahaan terbesar kedua dikorea? Tinggal di Distrik Gangnam? Bukankah itu... Orang tua dari namja tadi? Kekasih Kyuhyun?'

.

.

"Aku sedang tak semangat makan Kyu!" tolak Wookie halus.

"Hyung kalau kau tak mau, aku aka-... MINNIE HYUNG!" Kyuhyun terkejut menemukan Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri terjatuh dikakinya.

"Hyung! Bangun hyung! Bangun! Wookie hyung! Aku kerumah sakit dulu ya! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Minnie hyung!" dengan sigap, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala Brydal Style dan segera berlari menuju parkiran mobilnya.

"Ne Kyu! Hati-hati!" Teriak Wookie agar terdengar oleh Kyuhyun yang telah menjauh.

"Hufftthh, syukurlah aku dan Kyuhyun memiliki mobil sendiri-sendiri" Wookie berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya dengan tampang yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa aku tak sadar ya? Yesung-ssi kan Sunbaeku di kampus! Dasar Pabbo! Baiklah, aku akan menanyakannya nanti!" Wookie memasuki mobilnya dan segera melaju menuju rumahnyaa.

.

.

Yoona sedang bersantai ria didalam rumahnya sambil menonton Tv dan memakan cemilan-cemilan ringan. Matanya teralih menuju fotonya dan Ryeowook (-_-") yang sedang berada di taman kampus.

"Huh, oppa! Kau membuatku pusing memikirkanmu, kau kenapa oppa? Aku jadi bingung sendiri..." gumamnya sambil menatap foto tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

Yoona mengambil foto tersebut lalu mengusap-ngusap kaca bingkainya. "Saranghae oppa~" Yoona mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan suara pilu.

'TING TONG. TING TONG'

"Ya! Sebentar!" pekik Yoona sembari meletakkan Bingkai foto tersebut lalu beranjak menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Siapa ya Hmmpphhtt-"

.

.

"Aku Pulang!" Wookie segera menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke sofa empuk diruang tamu.

"Ya ampun? Aku lupa memberi puisi ini kerumah Yoona!, kesana sekarang ah! Tapi tunggu, bajuku lecek, gosok dulu ah, ehehe~" dengan cerianya Wookie menuju tempat dimana barang-barang elektroniknya diletakan. Dibukanya kemeja lalu menggosoknya dengan serapih mungkin.

"Eh? Puisinya lupa dikeluarin! Yaaah~ udah ketahuan dong?" dengan rasa kecewa, Wookie mengeluarkan puisi tersebut dari balik kantong kemejanya. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Wookie saat mendapati isi dari kertas tersebut bukanlah puisi buatannya, melainkan 'Surat Ancaman'.

_Hai Kim Ryeowook! Perkenalkan, aku adalah namja penerima donor mata 'Special' dari appamu! Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu! Datanglah kegedung Hotel yang tak terpakai lagi disekitar XXX. Aku menunggumu disana! Dan jika kau tak datang dalam jangka waktu 30 menit, aku jamin nyawa Yeojya-chingu tercintamu itu akan lenyap dengan sangat tidak enak didengar Ryeowook-ssi._

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~**T_B_C**~~~~~~~~~~

Wkwkwkwk, Author balik lagi nih...  
>sebenarnya Author males ngelajutinnya #PLAKK_tapi, berhubung banyak yang minta lanjutin lewat Fb, Yesungdah lah, Author lanjutin... gimana? Tambah ngaco ya? Hehehe... maklum, otak Author agy miring! O.o?<p>

Author punya 2 pertanyaan nih, buat readers... kira-kira yang pantes jadi Bosnya Kui Xian itu siapa sih?  
>Siwonkah? Kibumkah? Donghaekah? Leeteukkah? Kanginkah? Ato Zhoumy? Henry? Ato bahkan Shindong?<br>Trus, bagusannya siapa yang jadi Ortu nya Sungmin ntar?  
>hehehe, Author banyak tanya ya? Wkwkwk~ <p>

Yesungdah deh, segitu dulu! ^^ Author harap, kalian mau meReview FF abal Author ini ya! M_M  
>Gomawo~ ^^<br>Makin banyak yang Reviews, makin cpet Updatenya! m_m


	3. Chapter 3

**::~/Disclaimer\\\~::**  
>semuanya adalah milik Tuhan yang maha Esa. And fic ini asli cap dua kura-kura asli punya Author (?)!<p>

**::~/Pairing\\\~::**  
>Yesung x Ryeowook<p>

**::~/Warning\\\~::**  
>Boys Love, Yesung x Jessica, Ryeowook x Yoona, Typo(s), alay, gaje, OOC, ya gitu dehh...<p>

**::~/Rated\\\~::  
><strong>_**Rated mulai melenceeeeeng dari 'T'! #PLAKK**_

**::~/Genre\\\~::**  
>RomanceMystery/fantasy (maybe...)

**::~/NB\\\~::  
><strong>khusus buat **Alista Rista**yg nanya ke Author nih~

Ryeowook : MV Opera 'Japanese' Dance Ver.  
>Yesung : MV Mr. Simple<br>Kyuhyun : MV Bonama  
>Kui Xian : MV Perfection<br>(Wajahnya sama, tapi mimik wajahnya berbeda)  
>Eunhyuk : MV A-cha.<br>Donghae : Ceci Magazine 2011  
>Sungmin : MV No Other<br>Leeteuk : Ceci Magazine 2011  
>Siwon : Ceci Magazine 2011<br>Kibum : MV Marry You.  
>Heechul : MV Rokkugo (In Flasback)<br>Hankyung : MV 'Me' (In Flasback)  
>Selebihnya~ nanti ya! Tp, kalau kamu kurang suka dngn pilihan Author, boleh bayangin di MV yg lainnya juga boleh kok! ^^<p>

**::~/Summary\\\~::  
><strong>Kui Xian membunuh orang tua Sungmin! Sedangkan Sungmin? Kini ia telah salah paham dan mengaggap Kyuhyunlah yang telah membunuh orang tuanya! / Yoona tewas mengenaskan ditangan Yesung didepan mata Ryeowook sendiri, bagaimanakah reaksinya?

.

.

_Hai Kim Ryeowook! Perkenalkan, aku adalah namja penerima donor mata 'Special' dari appamu! Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu! Datanglah kegedung Hotel yang tak terpakai lagi disekitar XXX. Aku menunggumu disana! Dan jika kau tak datang dalam jangka waktu 30 menit, aku jamin nyawa Yeojya-chingu tercintamu itu akan lenyap dengan sangat tidak enak didengar Ryeowook-ssi._

.

.

.

.

**::~[[Why?]]~::**

.

.

Kui Xian sedang termangu dibalkon kamarnya. Angin sore menerpa wajahnya lembut. Matanya berkali-kali terpejam erat. Terlalu erat malah. Kini ia hanya bisa menatap bendungan dari sebuah sungai yang luas didepannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tiang besi dingin pembatas balkonnya tersebut. Kini, Kui Xian hanya bisa diam membisu. Kini ia tak tahu bagaimana harus memilih, bagaimana harus membagi, bagaimana harus mengikuti... yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam mengalir mengikuti waktu bak jam pasir yang menanti sang massa untuk berhenti.

"Aku tahu! Membunuh itu mudah! Sangat mudah malah! Tapi... aku begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun! Aku tak mungkin menyakiti kekasih dari dongsaengku sendiri!"

Kui Xian memukul-mukul udara hampa didepannya "Umma! Appa! Seandainya kalian tak mempersalahkan keadaanku secara berlebihan, aku tak akan menjadi seperti ini..."

**[[FLASHBACK]]**

Hankyung duduk dikursi kerjanya sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya frustasi. Heechul, istri dari Hankyungpun mulai mendekatinya.

"Tenang nae yeobo! Aku yakin masalah ini dapat diselesaikan dengan baik!" Ucap Heechul lembut.

"Aku...aku...HAAAH! DOSA APA AKU DIMASA LALU?, TUHAN!"

"Yeobo! Jangan begini! Aku yakin tuhan memberikan keada'an seperti ini pada Kui Xian dengan suatu tujuan."

"Aniya Chullie! Tuhan sedang menghukumku!"

"kau bilang padaku! Kui Xian kenapa? Kenapa kau langsung marah-marah? Hmm?"

"menurut pemeriksaan tim medis beberapa hari lalu, saat Kui Xian berkelahi lagi dengan temannya, Xian...Kui Xian positif mengalami keterlainan mental..."

"MWO? Gila maksudmu?"

Kui Xian lewat didepan pintu kerja ayahnya.

"Ani! Masochist! Semacam itulah... bedanya kalau Masochist selalu ingin menyakiti diri sendiri, sedangkan tipe Kui Xian, selau ingin menyakiti orang lain!"

'DEG' Kui Xian berhenti didepan pintu. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ia menempelkan kupingnya untuk mendengar pembicaraan Appa dan Ummanya.

"Ha-Hannie...bagaimana ini? Pantas saja aku sering menemukan luka cakaran ditubuh Wookie dan Kyunnie disaat mereka bangun tidur! Pasti Kui Xian yang melakukannya"

Kui Xian memandangi kedua tangannya sendu. _'Aku tak sadar Umma...'_

"Ck, hanya ada satu cara! Apa kau setuju... jika Kui Xian kita asingkan untuk sementara? Ingat, alat inderanya itu special! Aku takut kalau ia malah menggunakannya untuk berbuat yang lebih jauh!"

'_jadi, appa tak percaya lagi padaku? Umma! Aku mohon jangan setuju! Jangan setuju!'_

"..."

"Ayolah Chullie! Jawab aku... aku butuh pendapat!"

"Baiklah Hannie...jika ini memang yang terbaik untuk Anak kita.."

Kui Xian shock. Kui Xian lari dari situ dengan segera tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutan obrolan kedua orang tuanya yang sebenarnya...

Kui Xian berhenti disebuah halte. Xian memandangi sekelilingnya. Rata-rata para gadis terkagum-kagum dengan ketampanannya.

'_mereka tak tahu...kalau aku moster...'_

Xian duduk menyendiri dihalte tersebut sambil menekuk kakinya. Ia menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai seseorang bertemu dengannya, seorang pria yang kira-kira masih berumur 17 tahun.

"mengapa kau bersedih? Hm? Kau murung dan pucat" Pria itu menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Orang tuaku ingin membuangku...hanya karena..."

"karena apa? Ceritakanlah padaku!"

"Aku...aku keterlainan mental...atau, nafsu menyakiti seseorangku itu sulit dibendung..."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Xian, pria itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hei! Nafsu membunuhmu kuat eoh?"

"Ne, begitulah..."

"hei nak! Bergabunglah denganku. Kau akan mendapatkan segalanya hanya dengan membunuh. Semua yang kau inginkan...aku akan menjaminnya! Hem, ayo ikutlah denganku!"

"Mwo? Hanya dengan membunuh, aku bisa mendapatkan semuanya?"

"Ne, Simple kan?"

"Aku mau! Aku mau! Siapa namamu tuan? Aku Kim Kui xian!"

"baiklah, kalau begitu julukanmu... Mr. Dead! Kenalkan...Choi Siwon imnida,,,,"

**[[END FLASHBACK]]**

"yaaah, aku memang mendapatkan kepuasan tersendiri setelah membunuh, tapi... tak semuanya yang aku inginkan dapat terkabul!"

.

.

'YeWooKyuMin Is Real!'

.

.

Ryeowook telah sampai didalam gedung hotel tak terpakai yang dimaksud oleh sang pengirim surat ancaman tersebut. Wookie bernafas ngos-ngosan sambil melirik kanan kiri.

"YOONAAAA! IM YOON AAAAAH!" jerit Wookie keseluruh pejuru, namun nihil.

"HEI KAU! SIAPA YANG MENGIRIM SURAT ANCAMAN INI! CEPAT KELUAR!" jeritnya lagi tanpa mengetahui bahwa sudah ada seseorang dibelakangnya yang siap menerjangnya kapan saja.

"ARRRGGHHHT! CEPAT KELUAR! DASAR PENAKUT!"

'GREPP'

Wookie terkejut setengah mati saat sepasang lengan kekar melingkar indah dipinggangnya.

Wookie menatap sekilas kebelakang.

"Sunbae? Yesung sunbae?"

Yesung tak merespon. Melainkan hanya tersenyum manis kepada Wookie. Ia tarik mundur dirinya dan juga Wookie yang sedang ada dipelukannya hingga punggungnya merapat ketembok. Didudukannya tubuhnya kelantai kotor hotel tersebut.

"Su...Sunbae?" Wookie tergagap lantaran Yesung menyesapi wangi tubuhnya dibagian leher. Terus, dan terus Yesung sesap dan menanam kepalanya sedalam mungkin dileher Wookie.

"Sunbae! Sunbae lepaskan aku! Lep-enngghhh..." Wookie sulit melihat kebelakang lantaran Yesung kini tengah asyik bermain dengan leher jenjang Wookie.

"Ap-apa yang sedang kau-kau lakukan?" Wookie berusaha melepskan dirinya namun apa daya? Yesung lebih kuat darinya.

"Ngghh~ Sun-sunbae ber-hen-ti..." pinta Wookie. Tpi bukannya berhenti, akibat mendengar desahan manis yang keluar dari bibir Wookie. Yesung malah semakin liar memberi tanda Kissmark dileher jenjangnya.

"Nggghh...Ssshh...sss...sssuuddaahh...haaahh..." Wookie merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang gila bagi Wookie, dan indah bagi yesung.

Yesung menghentikan aksinya. Dan segera membalik tubuhnya dan menyenderkan Wookie ketembok.

"Tatap mataku Kim Ryeowook!" titah Yesung yang mengangkat dagunya. Wookie yang kelelahan hanya menurut saja. Dan..

"A-Appa? MATA APPAKU!"

Secepat kilat, Yesung langsung menyambar bibir ranum Wookie. Wookie terbelalak kaget. Diberusaha melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Namun tetap saja gagal.

Yesung mencium Wookie dengan kasar namun perlahan sehingga membuat Wookie gila. Yesung memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil dibirnya secara bergantian. Terus seperti itu walau Wookie tak membalasnya. Yesung menarik tengkuk Wookie dan mengajaknya berdiri lalu memojokannya ketembok. Yesung menjilati bibir Wookie untuk meminta akses masuk, namun Wookie tak bergeming. Tak kehabisan akal, Yesung menekan 'sesuatu' dibawah sana dengan dengkul kaki kanannya.

"Nggghhh~" mata Wookie membulat sempurna lantaran ada sesatu yang menekan bagian bawahnya sehingga membuatnya mendesah keras dan membuka mulutnya. Yesung tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam 'mainan barunya'.

Diabsennya segala macam sesuatu yang berada didalam mulut namja manis tersebut. Sedangkan Wookie? Entah kenapa dia malah meneteskan air matanya. Entah karena ciuman yang Yesung berikan untuknnya, atau karena 'Mata Appanya' yang berada dimata Yesung.

"Nghh…hhh…." Wookie mencoba memukul-muluk dada Yesung. Kini tenaganya sudah terkuras habis lantaran nafasnya yang semakin pendek. Namun bukannya melepaskan ciumannya, Yesung malah semakin menekan tengkuk Wookie yntuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Ssss..sun…bae.." Panggil Wookie memelas dan berujung dengan pingsannya Wookie dipelukan seorang Kim Yesung.

Yesung mengusap lembut bibir Wookie yang kini bengkak dan memerah akibat ulahnya ."Hahaha, membuatmu pingsan seperti ini lebih memiliki kesan tersendiri dibanding dengan obat bius, iyakan? Aegya Kim Hankyung?"

"Kyu…."

"Ah, Minnie hyung? Kau sudah sadar ne?" Kyuhyun mengecup mesra punggung tangan Sungmin yang diinfus.

"A..ku.. dimana Kyu?"

"Rumah sakit hyung, kenapa kau bisa berada didepan pintu kerjaku hyung?" Kyuhyun memandang mata Sungmin lembut untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Mollayo Kyu… seingatku tadi, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang…" Jawab Sungmin jujur.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya "Hyung yakin?"

"Sangat yakin Kyu…"

Kui Xian memandang kosong kearah pintu depan rumahnya " Kenapa Wookie hyung dan Kyuhyun belum pulang?" Kui Xian beranjak dari Soffa tempat dia duduk untuk menunggu hyung serta dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Saat berbalik, ia melihat foto keluarganya yang terpampang jelas didepannya.

"Mianhae Appa…Umma…."

**[[FLASHBACK]]**

"Tugas pertamamu, adalah membunuh keluarga pemilik perusahaan terbesar no. 2 dikorea ini! Mereka adalah Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong! Kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar, atau aku yang akan dibunuh oleh ayahku! Kau mengerti kan? Mr. dead?" Tanya Siwon sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Sangat mengerti, tugas yang mudah bagiku…" Kui Xian kecil langsung keluar menuju rumah sasaran pertamanya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Appa dan Ummanya juga berada dirumah itu.

**[[END FLASHBACK]]**

"AAARRGGHHTTT!" Kui Xian jatuh terduduk sambil menjambak rambutnya Frustasi.

"Saranghaeyo… Umma… Appa…"

**[[FLASHBACK]]**

Semua korbannya sudah tewas mengenaskan dengan berbagai anggota tubuh yang terpisah. Kini, Kui Xian sedang mendekati Appanya yang sudah terkapar lemah bersenderkan Soffa.

"Umma sudah tewas Appa…" Ucapnya dengan seringaian mengerikan. Ia tahu betul bagaimana galau (?) nya Appanya jika Ummanya tak ada.

"Ne, ccc…chagiya…" Kata Hankyung terputus-putus.

"Mau menyusulnya Appa?" Tanya Kui Xian sambil mengelus-ngeluskan pisaunya dileher Appanya.

"Bu..bunuh...bunuhlah Appa…jjj…jiii..jiikkaa..it-itu maumu…" Hankyung tersenyum tulus.

"Cih, mau kau memintanya atau menolaknya, aku juga akan tetap membunuhmu! Jangan harap kau akan dapat ampun dariku!" Pekik Kui Xian.

"Appa…appa tak meminta…ampun dar-darimu… Cuma… A-Appa mohon…. Jangan lampiaskan…semuanya pada orang lain…lam-lampisakan sajjjhha ppp…pada kami….AARRGGHHTT"

Dengan kasar, ditebaskannya pisau yang sedari ia gunakan untuk merobek urat leher Appanya.

"Mati kau! Bedebah!" Kui Xian hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan rumah itu, namun ia menemukan sosok kecil yang bersembunyi dibawah meja makan.

"Hai cantik, jangan takut ne… keluarlah, Oppa tak akan menyakitimu…" Ucapnya lembut pada sesosok yeojya kecil yang bersembunyi tersebut.

"Hiks…Kenapa oppa bunuh Appa dan Umma Ssica!" ucap yeojya kecil itu murka.

"Hahaha, utu sudah tugasku! Tenang, aku tak akan membunuhmu... tapi aku akan dating lagi jika umurmu sudah dewasa! Nikmatilah waktumu…"

**[[END FLASHBACK]]**

Wookie membuka matanya perlahan. Namun, ia segera terkejut lantaran posisinya sekarang ini. Sekarang ia tengah diikat disebuah Drum besar dalam keadaan berdiri. Sedangkan sosok tampan didepannya hanya melempar senyum manis pada Wookie.

"Bejat kau! Turunkan aku! Cepat! Dan mana yeojya-chinguku?" Bentak Wookie meronta.

Senyum Yesung berganti seringai. Kini ia berjalan mendekati Wookie dan mengangkat dagunya agar menatap mata Yesung.

"Yeojya-chingu? Kau itu yang lebih pantas menjadi yeojya-chinguku." Yesung menjilat perbatasan bibir atas dan bawah Wookie dari ujung keujung dengan seductive.

"Puiih… aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus menjadi Yeojya-chingumu! Aku ini Normal! Aku namja! Lagi pula, aku tak akan sudi memiliki kekasih perebut mata orang!" Bentak Wookie.

"Ooooh.. kau lebih baik mati ya?" Yesung berjalan mundur dengan perlahan. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok manis didepannya.

Yesung mengeluarkan pistolnya dengan lambat, lalu mengarahkannya tepat kejantung Ryeowook.

"Selamat Tinggal Kim Ryeowook… semoga tenang disana bersama Appa dan Ummamu.."

'CTEK'

Yesung menjentikan jarinya, dan…

.

.

.

'DOOOORRR'

.

.

.

"YOONA!"

.

.

.

.

.

T_B_C

Wkwkwkwk, kayanya dibagian ini, Author Focus untuk membongkar apa yang terjadi pada Kui Xian ya? Hehehe, mianhae..

Oh iya, pemberitahuan… buat chapter depan, KyuMin bakalan muncul trus! Wkwkwkwk…

Dan YeWook konfliknya bakalan jadi panasss…. _

Dan buat yang nanya, gimana caranya buat YeWook saling suka pdahal mreka punya dendam msa lalu… lihat aja Summary Chap 1, wkwkwkwk…. Dan caranya bkalan Author banget deh! #PLAKK

Thanks To :

**Clouds3024, Ddanifa aaolfa, Rin, Kyuwook'schild, Anon, RyeoCi69, Memey Clouds, Alista Rista, Kim N Wookielf.**

^Jangan Lupa Reviews Again ya^


End file.
